


Бесконечное лето

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: Каникулы в средних классах вспоминаются исключительно как бесконечное лето. Звенящее кузнечиками полуденное солнце. Красный закат сквозь ветки рябины, пылинки, танцующие в лучах света над диваном, где девочка изучает модель невозможного вечного двигателя.





	Бесконечное лето

В углу веранды за книжным шкафом стоял старый пружинный диван, огромный, неподъемный, накрытый советским гобеленом с желтой бахромой. На гобелене среди деревьев застыли скачущие всадники, азартные гончие и жертва — величественный олень, запрокинувший рогатую голову.

В нижней части шкафа хранились мои сокровища и единственное в ту пору летнее развлечение: огромные стопки журналов, перевязанных веревками: «Огонек», «Уральский следопыт», «Изобретатель и рационализатор», «Техника молодежи» (мой безусловный фаворит).

Я тащила из стопок наугад, с разбегу заваливалась на диван, который жалобно скрипел и пружинил под спиной, как батут. Рой пылинок рассерженно взвивался надо мной и еще долго кружил в потоке июльского солнца, рвущегося сквозь широкое окно.

Сначала я изучала обложки «Техники». Космонавты, космические города на орбите, роборука, летающие автомобили, лазер, арктический вездеход, поезд на воздушной подушке. Потом искала фантастические рассказы, а на сладкое всегда оставался задний форзац, где в картинках рассказывалось о самом интересном. Подводные аппараты или модели советских машин, невозможные геометрические фигуры или динозавры, парусники или двигатели. Был ли лучший способ познавать мир, когда ты на три месяца отрезана от цивилизации?

Из скучных «Огоньков» мы с сестрой как-то несколько дней подряд вырезали лошадей из репродукций. И в конце концов чуть не подрались из-за двух одинаковых вороных коней с картины «Всадница» Брюллова — вероятно, чем-то в наших детских глазах они существенно отличались. Вырезанные лошади всех цветов и размеров еще несколько лет ворохом лежали в ящиках старинного письменного стола.

В доске прямо над столом было углубление от сучка. В одно лето там завелся паук-крестовик, круглый и здоровенный, он сидел как раз над тем местом, где я садилась рисовать. Я боялась его ужасно, лишь изредка набираясь храбрости взглянуть на расчерченное крестом серое пузо над своей головой. Мне все время представлялось, как он спустится с потолка прямо на меня, пока я рисую.

Впрочем, кое-что с пауком нас немного роднило. В морозилке, в пластиковых баночках от микроскопа «Натуралист», лежали замороженные мухи, которых я ловила и готовила к изучению. Некоторые, отогревшись, потом оживали.

За верандой, в сенках, по соседству с резиновыми сапогами и древней швейной машиной на чугунной подставке жил мой велик, старый «Школьник». Я выменяла его у соседского мальчика на новенький «Урал» с «мужской» рамой, который зачем-то купил мне папа: ездить на нем я все равно не могла. «Школьник» был и воображаемой голубой четырехдверной «Нивой» из журнала, и рыцарским конем, и драконом. Я прочитала «Трех мушкетеров» летом после второго класса, и дальше меня было уже не остановить. Вальтер Скотт, Конан Дойл, Рафаэль Сабатини, Герберт Уэллс… упс, вот он, «поворот не туда», после чего фантастика заняла огромное место в моей жизни и на книжных полках.

Каникулы в средних классах вспоминаются исключительно как бесконечное лето. Всюду босиком: по влажной от росы траве, по нагретой солнцем бархатной пыли на обочине, по междурядьям капустных грядок с ведром воды, с тяпкой по картофельному полю, по тропинке, заросшей с обеих сторон крапивой в мой детский рост, до реки, из которой вылезали только с синими губами и в которую я научилась прыгать с моста лет в тринадцать назло приезжему мальчишке.

И свет. Звенящее кузнечиками полуденное солнце. Красный закат сквозь ветки рябины, пылинки, танцующие в лучах света над диваном, где девочка изучает модель невозможного вечного двигателя.


End file.
